Toon-torial
The Toon-torial is a sub-neighborhood (or a street) of Toontown located in Toontown Central, where Toons begin their adventure when they're created. After a Toon has been made in Create-A-Toon, they are sent to Tutorial Tom's Building. Part One The player is first introduced to Tutorial Tom inside his shop. He first welcomes the player to Toontown, and gives them a lecture about the Cogs: foul-tempered, mean robots who aim to turn Toontown into a corporate landscape. He proceeds to tell players about Gags, and offers the player a choice of two out of three Gag Tracks: Throw, Squirt and Drop. Picking each Gag Track gives the player one of each Gag: Cupcake, Squirting Flower '''and/or Flower Pot, respectively. After the player chooses his gags, a level one Flunky walks into his shop, requesting Tutorial Tom to surrender the buildings to the Cogs. Tutorial Tom declines, and chases the Flunky out of the shop. He then requests the player to go after the Flunky, assigning them their first Toontask: Defeat a Flunky. The player heads out, only to be confronted by three Flunkies, who warn the player to step aside while they forcefully acquire the building. Tutorial Tom rushes out, and joins the player in battle. Battle Sequence On the first turn, Tutorial Tom teaches the player how to move in battle, requesting them to click on a specific square to get closer to the nearest Flunky to use its Gags. The player makes its move, before Tutorial Tom requests the player to use any Gag on the Flunky. This battle sequence is scripted, and the player cannot miss. If the Player does not defeat the Flunky on the first Gag use, Tutorial Tom finishes the Flunky off with a Flower Pot, destroying it. The second and third Flunky attack Tutorial Tom and the player respectively with Pound Key. Tutorial Tom dodges the attack, but the player is hit, losing 2 Laff. Tutorial Tom introduces the player to the Laff meter, and warns the player against using all of its Laff in the process. On the second turn, the player is free to attack either of the two remaining Flunkies. Tutorial Tom will defeat the same Flunky with a Flower Pot if the player fails to defeat it in one turn. Otherwise, he misses the Flower Pot on the last Flunky. The last Flunky then calls for back up, and three level three Yesmen flank the Flunky. As Tutorial Tom laments being outnumbered, and tells the player to run away, Tutorial Tess appears out of the Portable Hole Network next to Tutorial Tom, and defeats all four Cogs with the Elephant Trunk Gag. Tutorial Tess asks the player if he/she is alright, to which the player is taught how to reply "Yes" on SpeedChat or SpeedChat Plus. Tom and Tess then bid farewell to the player as they report this incident to Toon Headquarters, and instruct the player to meet them there. They run ahead and enter the HQ. The player is instructed to follow them. Part Two The player enters the Toon HQ, where they will receive a reward from Tutorial Tess for completing the ToonTask: a Shticker Book. Tutorial Tess then gives the player a lecture on how to use the Shticker Book. She notices the player is out of Gags, and sends them to Toontown Central on a Toontask to ride the Trolley. Tutorial Tom and Tutorial Tess tell the player that, should they forget the basics, they'll be found at the Toontown Schoolhouse for a quick refresher. The player bids them farewell, and teleports to Toontown Central. From this point, the Toon-torial map is no longer accessible, and all tasks are completed in Toontown Central. Skipping the Toontorial When a player makes more than one Toon in the same account, a dialogue box prompts the player if they would like to skip the Toontorial when they load up subsequent Toons for the first time. Selecting "Yes" will automatically bring the player to a dialogue screen requesting them to select two out of three Gag Tracks: Throw, Squirt and Drop. After the Gag Tracks are selected, the player's Toon is automatically dropped into Toontown Central with 1 Gag Experience in each selected Gag Track, and a Toontask to ride the Trolley for Jellybeans. The player will also start the game with 15 Laff, full Shticker Book functionality, SpeedChat and (if enabled) SpeedChat Plus. Category:Toon-torial Category:Locations Category:Toontown Central